


Tentacles in the Summer

by solemnwar



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consentacles, Double Penetration, F/M, Incredibly Non Canonical, Multiple Penetration, Tentacles, someone take the keyboard away from my sinful hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: What *did* those scientists do to our space cowboy? Liran's about to find out...
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Traveler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Tentacles in the Summer

June’s arms were wrapped around her shoulders, his chin resting on her head, tucking her into his warm, solid body. Liran had never been happier. _He loves me. He_ loves _me._

He’d invited her to his room, to talk, and it had all come out from him in a rush, his feelings that he’d been trying to hide and no longer could. She’d returned those feelings in kind, and he’d squeezed her tight against him.

Then, he gently he pushed her away, his hands tightly gripping her shoulders as his expression changed. “June?” She asked unsteadily.

“Liran… I love you, but… I haven’t been… entirely honest,” he said hesitantly. “There are some things about me… that you need to know, before this goes… any further.”

“June, it doesn’t _matter_ –” she started, but he shook his head.

“It matters to _me_ , and it might… might be too much for you to bear,” he said. “If it is, I won’t hold it against you. Just… promise me what I show you never leaves this room, whatever way you end up feeling.”

She looked up at him, love in her eyes. “Of course, June,” she said softly. “But nothing about you would make me love you any less.”

“You say that but…” he fingers tensed on her shoulders, once, twice, then let go, as he took a few steps back. “The scientists, on Orion, they… they had many experiments… and they made me… made me a _monster_ …” He began removing his shirts, revealing the mouth-watering body that had haunted her dreams since she’d accidentally barged into him those many weeks ago. He had scars, many of them, littering his torso and arms, evidence of the experiments on Orion.

“June… you’re not a monster,” she said softly. “No matter what anyone else says, I could never think of you so.”

He looked like he desperately wanted to believe her, but self-doubt was holding him back. He hesitated. “Can you… close your eyes? For a moment? Please...?”

Liran did so, frowning. “Is it because of your scars?” She asked into the darkness. “June, your scars don’t –”

Something poked her cheek, warm but slightly wet, and her eyes snapped open to a sight that she had _never_ expected to see.

“I wasn’t talking about the scars,” June said softly, as several long, shiny tentacles rippled around him.

She stared, mouth slightly agape, lost for words. _This is… not anything close to what I could have imagined_. “What… how…” She couldn’t tell how many there were, in the dim light and with how much they were moving around, slipping over and around each other, but there were at _least_ three.

A wry sort of smile crossed his face. “I don’t know, exactly. Or even _why_. But… this is what I am now.” A soft but sad expression crossed his face. “If you’ve changed your mind and want to leave, I won’t blame you.”

Liran shook her head, taking several steps forward to wrap her arms around him, hugging him tight, her cheek pressed against his warm chest. “It doesn’t matter,” she said in a determined tone. “It’s…. a little weird, admittedly, but I love _you_. A few little… wriggly… tentacles… aren’t going change that.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, voice hoarse, as if he couldn’t believe this was real. His arms still wrapped around her again, holding her close… as did the tentacles, leaving wet trails along her arms and clothes, poking insistently here and there as if they had a mind of their own.

“Of course,” she murmured, smiling. It was weird, but… she could manage this. “Is there… is there anyone else, like you?”

“Well there’s _Damon_ , but he’s naturally like that,” he said. “And Cal.”

“Well I’m not surprised by Damon,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “Cal’s a bit of a surprise, though…” She shook her head. “They don’t matter. All that matters is you,” she said, cupping his face in her hands, tenderly stroking his cheeks. “So… do you want me to do something about the thing I feel poking into my stomach?”

June choked, looking torn between laughter and embarrassment. “Ah, you’ve noticed…”

“Admittedly I was a bit distracted by these guys,” she said, poking one of the tentacles, noting that when she did so he shivered, blushing. “But it’s hard to ignore an erection pressing against my stomach.” She paused. “A _very large_ one…”

Looking down, her eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. “Oh… that’s… wow,” she managed, staring at the protruding member that looked to be roughly the size of her forearm, and about as thick. “Is _that_ from the experiments too or are you just naturally well endowed?”

June gave a choking laugh. “It’s… a little of both, I guess?” His tentacles – and there were _definitely_ more than three she was seeing, oh boy – drifted lazily around her body, slithering into gaps in her clothes to gently caress and poke, making her shiver. “If… if you don’t think you can handle it…”

“I can _try_ ,” she said. “Anything for you…” She trailed off as June shook his head.

“Liran, it’s… _dangerous_ when I’m like this. I… I become more of a creature of instinct. If we start… we’re finishing, whether you can handle it or not,” he said gently, but firm.

She swallowed again, looking back down. _It’s big… really big… but, I mean, women are capable of giving birth to babies way bigger than that…_

_Yeah, Liran, and they’re screaming in pain the whole time._

She looked at the slim, slick tentacles, roaming around her body. Wherever they touched, even though they left behind a cool, slick trail, she felt warm, so warm. _I want to._ “I can handle it, June,” she decided, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his mouth – their first kiss, she realised – and smiling at him. “I trust you.”

All the careful crafted control June had constructed around himself shattered and he pulled her into a tight embrace, roughly pressing his mouth against hers in a mind-shattering kiss as the tentacles that had made their way beneath her clothes tensed, tearing her dress from her body in sad ribbons, her bra and underwear not faring much better, leaving her utterly bare to anything he wanted to do to her.

“Sorry,” he mumbled against her lips, not sounding sorry at all, before kissing her again, pulling her with him as he backed towards the bed, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

Liran could feel his erection, hot against her thigh, poking her stomach, and she found herself with the urge to _touch_. Sliding a hand from around him, she gently touched the throbbing shaft – did it feel _bigger_ than before or was it just her imagination? – before a tentacle wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“Be patient,” he warned, another tentacle slithering around her other arm. They pulled her arms behind her back, securing them in place.

“June… please, I want…” she whimpered. Her mind felt funny, and she couldn’t exactly put into words _what_ she wanted. She just felt hot, so hot…

“Ah… it’s already started working,” he said. “I see.”

“What?” She shivered as more tentacles slithered around her body, wrapping around her breasts, squeezing them and using their tips to rub against hardening nipples.

“Well, have you noticed… they’re a bit wet?” He murmured against her mouth. “Partly it’s for protection. Partly for lubrication. And partly…” Another tentacle slipped between her legs, rubbing against the most sensitive part of her, pulling a moan from her as liquid heat built. “… it’s an aphrodisiac.”

Gently, slowly, the tentacle pushed between the folds, stretching her open for the first time. There was a pinch of pain as the head entered, and was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with the throbbing, delightful pleasure of being slowly filled as the tentacle wriggled its way in. “Like I need… an aphrodisiac… for you…” she whimpered as the tentacle began a steady, firm rhythm inside her.

So far, she wasn’t seeing why he’d been warning her about this. It was a little weird, the slick tentacles rubbing around her body, finding all the delicate, sensitive spots and teasing her mercilessly as the one between her legs fucked her, but nothing to be _worried_ about… right?

“Liran…” he groaned, his hands gripping her hips so hard she was sure there were going to be bruises. “You feel so good… I can’t…”

A tentacle slithered around her neck, stroking her jaw before pushing against her mouth. Eagerly she opened her lips and it pushed inside, a salty taste against her tongue as it thrust in a rhythm to match the one between her legs. She sucked readily on the thrusting head, eager to please June in any way she could, and apparently she succeeded, hearing him curse lightly as the tentacle in her mouth increased its speed, dangerously close to shoving itself down her throat.

“You feel so good Liran,” he groaned against her shoulder, kissing it. “You’re clenched so tightly around me, and your mouth feels so hot…” She glowed from the praise, loving that she was making him feel as good as he was making her feel.

The thrusting of the two tentacles grew erratic, rough and desperate, and she felt them swell just slightly before she felt a hot, liquid gushing between her legs at the same time her mouth filled with salty, slightly thick fluid. Greedily she swallowed it down, and the tentacle apparently saw this as an invitation, as it took the opportunity to push itself down her throat.

Liran gave a choked, surprise cry, muffled by the appendage that had made itself home down her throat. The loops around her neck squeezed gently, and June groaned again. “I can feel it going down your throat…” he bit out. “It’s getting so hard… to hold back…”

A second tentacle pushed between her legs, forcing its way inside next to the first one, stretching her even wider than before, twisting around its brethren. More tentacles wrapped around her hips and legs, pulling them apart as wide as they could go, and she was starting to feel a little bit like a human wish bone. They resumed their insistent thrusting, and a spreading, liquid heat was beginning to form in her belly, making her moan around the tentacle that was stretching her throat.

June moved a hand from her hip to between her legs, rubbing the sensitive nub there with his thumb, spiking her pleasure even higher, feeling her inner muscles starting to flutter. “Come for me, Liran,” he demanded, and she _did_ , a shatteringly, achingly beautiful flush of pleasure as she clenched down around the tentacles, earning another hot spurt to fill her womb.

She slumped forward, staying upright only because of the tentacles wrapped around her body, panting heavily as the tentacle down her throat pulled out to give her a moment to breath.

“I think you might be ready enough for me now,” June mused. “We’ll see…”

The tentacles slipped out of her, releasing a hot, sticky rush of fluid down her thighs as she was lifted over his erection. Liquid dripped from between her legs onto the twitching member, a somewhat _creative_ method of lubrication, she supposed, before she was lowered against the hot, hard tip.

As gravity did its work, forcing the thick head of his erection inside her dripping hole, Liran began to realise the importance of June’s warnings. Even after being thoroughly fucked by two tentacles, well lubricated with their fluids and her own natural juices, it was _difficult_ to take him in, feeling painfully stretched. Whimpering, she wiggled, trying to slow the descent, and she felt the tentacles squeeze her tightly.

“Don’t struggle, Liran, or I can’t promise what will happen next…” June said unsteadily, his expression one of absolute concentration, straining against unknown urges.

“June…” she whimpered again, as the head finished pushing its way inside. “You’re so… big…”

“I know, just relax, you can take it,” he assured her, kissing her mouth, sliding his tongue inside, a pleasant distraction from the impossibility of taking the full length of him.

Slowly, excruciatingly, she was lowered onto him, feeling every inch of her insides being stretched to their limits. Once she’d taken him halfway, she broke the kiss, whimpering, “I can’t… it’s too much…”

Tentacles slipped around her face, lifting her chin up to look at him. “I told you, didn’t I?” He said, not without sympathy, but… “We’re finishing, whether you can handle it or not.”

The descent continued, the tentacle slipping back into her mouth, as if to silence any further protests. She focused on the feeling of it pushing into her throat to distract from the painful stretching. The rest resumed their teasing and rubbing of her sensitive spots, and despite the agonizing fullness, she could feel the hot liquid pleasure building up in her belly again. _It certainly makes it easier to take him…_ she thought, moaning around the tentacle in her throat, rewarded with another hot spurt.

Eventually, impossibly, she took the entirety of his length, feeling the head bulging against her stomach. A tentacle insistently rubbed against her clit, building her pleasure higher, clenching tightly around him, feeling his hands and their bruising grip on her hips. It didn’t even hurt much anymore, and she vaguely wondered if that was the true purpose of the aphrodisiac qualities of the slippery tentacles.

“ _Fuck_ Liran, you’re so tight…” June growled, twitching inside her. “Come for me again, I want to feel how tight you get around me…”

The tentacles slithered and adjusted her position, dropping her upper body down so he could take a breast into his hot mouth, nipping with his teeth before roughly sucking, another sensation piling onto the rest, pushing her ever closer to sweet oblivion.

A tentacle slipped between her cheeks, thrusting between the soft mounds of flesh, making the skin slick from is slippery coating before it began to insistently push into her ass. Once, she wouldn’t have considered herself the kind of girl to take it up the ass. Now, it seemed only natural: she was June’s, to do with whatever he pleased. She tried to relax, to make it easier, but June had her so stuffed full that it was a tight fit regardless, but it didn’t hurt as much as she’d expected it to.

It pushed deep, deep, deeper, a hysterical thought flashing through her mind of it going through her entire body to meet its brethren at her throat, before it finally settled and began to pump a steady rhythm into her backside.

It was almost too much, her entire body alight with sensations, pleasure and pain mixing with the sweet knowledge that she was _his_ , love filling her almost as much as the tentacles were, and with a muffled scream of pure pleasure she shattered, clenching tightly as hot waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

Barely conscious, she felt June tense underneath her, tentacles and cock alike swelling before releasing inside her, stomach, womb, and ass filled as he growled his release. The rest of the tentacles, not wanting to be left out of the fun, she supposed, released the sticky liquid all over her, covering her back, legs, ass, and breasts, dripping his essence and overall just making a huge mess.

She collapsed against his chest, the tentacles losing the strength to keep her upright. The on in her mouth slid out, leave a trail of spittle in its wake. Her hands were free as well, and brought them forward, wincing at the stiffness in her elbows, to bury them in June’s hair to kiss him tenderly. As a consequence of the final hurrah, the sticky fluid was all over his face, too, and she couldn’t resist the urge to lap it up with her tongue, enjoying the salty taste.

His hands moved from her hips to around her waist, holding her close. “Sorry,” he panted. “Are you okay?”

“A little sore,” she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. “And really full. But I think that’s more than worth it.”

“You’re probably going to end up a lot sorer by the time the night is over,” he said, a familiar smug look crossing his features.

“Huh? What are you…” her eyes widened as she realised that he was still _very_ hard inside her. “What… how…”

“You didn’t think _one_ orgasm was going to be enough, did you?” As he said it, the tentacles quickly came back to life, slipping around her body to hold her in place again. “I hope you’re up for another round… or three.”

Before she could respond that she’d be up for _anything_ as long as it was him, a tentacle pushed into her mouth again, and she settled back into the routine of sucking and licking the wiggly appendage.

June’s hands went back to her hips. “And this time, I think I need to _properly_ fuck you,” he said, lifting her before slamming her back down onto him, thrusting up at the same time to make the most of the motion.

Stars sparked in her eyes, a loud moan wrenched from her throat, and he settled into a rough, steady rhythm that had her trembling from a mix of pleasure and pain. The tentacle in her ass joined in, pushing in as June pulled his cock out, a piston-like motion that had her feeling faint, whimpering around the tentacle in her mouth before it pushed down into her throat once more.

“I can feel you twitching around me, Liran,” said June. “You ready to come already?” She nodded desperately, bucking her hips pleadingly against him. “You do look so good, covered in cum and stuffed to the brim. You’re taking me so well, such a good girl.”

That simple praise was enough to send her over the edge, muffled screams of pleasure as the sensations traveled through her body, leaving her limp and pliable.

His hands traveled to her ass, squeezing the soft mounds before pulling them apart, and she looked at him curiously.

“You’ve been taking it up the ass so well, I think you deserve a little more,” he said, as a second tentacle pushed into her ass. At her whimper, he gently kissed her forehead. “Relax, you can take it. You took my cock inside you, didn’t you? Two tentacles in the ass is nothing, there’s a good girl…”

She felt impossibly stretched, like she was on the edge of being torn apart, but somehow the second tentacle pushed deep into her ass without incident. Once it had gone as far as it could, it settled in place, nothing moving to allow her to grow accustomed to the feeling of being so stuffed.

June’s hands rubbed up and down her back, whispering gentle words of encouragement, and the uncomfortable stretching sensation slowly turned to one of pleasure. A tentacle wiggled between their bodies, rubbing her clit, and she felt her hips start moving of their own accord.

“See? Not so difficult at all, was it?” He said, tone approving. “I think your throat can take a little more too, don’t you think?”

_Yes, yes, please, more, more, more…_ she thought pleadingly, trying to convey her feelings with just her eyes. Another tentacle pushed into her mouth, and at the same time one slid between her fingers, settling against her palm.

“If you feel like you can’t take more in your throat, give me a squeeze, okay?” He said, stroking her cheek. “I’m sure you can, but just in case… understand?” She nodded her head, eager.

It was easier taking the second tentacle down her throat than up her ass, although there was a dicey moment where she thought her gag reflex was going to win out, but soon it was comfortably settled next to its brother in her throat.

“I can see them moving in your throat,” he said approvingly, stroking where her throat bulged out from the tentacles. “You look so good like this…” He chuckled suddenly. “Is this what they mean by cock hungry, do you think?”

She shot him a look, more for the lame joke than anything else, but soon everything started moving again, a punishing pace that plunged her into a deep ocean of pleasure.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Many hours later, an exhausted June stepped out of his quarters, dressed once more and looking like a perfectly normal human being.

Liran had managed to keep up with him until he was finished, and she was currently passed out in an exhausted slumber. It had been a bit difficult to keep her awake long enough to clean her up and apply a soothing salve on her much-abused orifices, but it had been important, to make sure he hadn’t gone too overboard and possibly damaged something.

Other than soreness and exhaustion, she seemed to be _quite_ well.

He walked to the bridge, where a certain Captain and his Second-in-Command were watching space go by.

Damon noticed him first, his icy blue eyes raking across him before breaking out into a sharp grin. “Well, well, well, looks like _someone_ finally got to let loose.”

“ _Reznor_ ,” Cal warned, and the assassin rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. “I’m assuming she knows, then?”

June nodded.

“How did she take it?”

June thought about it for a moment. “Everywhere, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for adjustiert, since she wrote *me* tentacles, so I was like "I gotta write HER tentacles!" and I did.  
> I am slowly converting everyone to the way of the tentacle, huehuehue.


End file.
